120715- Caught in Customs
CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's sitting on a bench nearby tapping her bare foot against the ground, her eyes are narrowed in irritation and her finger is twitching nervuosly -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is sitting on another bench, typing away at his faberge husktop, and he is in a bit chipper of a mood -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is directed by a frog over to around where Aaisha is. He stomps over, not looking happy in the slightest. -- CAG: "Sδ... Hδw did yδu guys like the gδηdδlα ride? Heh" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rolls her eyes and stares at Eribus. -- CAT: "It was fine until this." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shrugs -- CTT: "Why 7he fuck do 7hey 7hink 7his is a big deal..." CAG: "I dδη't kηδw, I'm pretty fiηe right ηδw" CAT: "That's because none of them are poking and prodding at you." CTT: "... Yeah, why do YOU ge7 off wi7hou7 any 7rouble?" CAG: "Mαybe becαuse I didη't try fightiηg the frδgs δr jumpiηg δff α mδviηg trαηsit" CTT: "Aaisha is kinda makes sense, bu7 me? Eribus cmon wha7 did you do 7ha7 we didn'7?" CAG: "I'm just α bit better with stαyiηg δut δf trδuble" CAT: "That was one time. One time!!" CTT: "I neVer 7hrew a punch a7 7he frogs. 7hese are lies and 7hey are ruining my repu7a7ion." CAG: "Well αt leαst yδu guys αreη't iη deep custδdy δr sδmethiηg" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. -- CAT: "I don't Heliux I saw you get pretty close. I mean honestly..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she eyes some of the nearby frogs and gnaws at her lips. -- CAT: "I'm really tempted to find out what frog tastes like." CTT: "7his is my land, and ERIBUS is 7he one who doesn'7 ge7 in 7rouble. I'm calling i7, 7his is bullshi7--" CAG: "Whδα, Aαishα, dδη't eαt the frδgs" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT hears aaisha and... sloooowly leans away -- CTT: "Aaisha. We're already in cus7ody. And we basically are jus7 weird frogs righ7 now. Um." CAT: "Bluh." She snorts. "Heliux I'm not gonna eat you!! And yea I'd get hauled away for cannibalism..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glances at aaisha, then to eribus' metal-replacement-arms, and then back to aaisha. No comment. -- CAG: "Aαishα, yδu still hαve my αrm dδη't yδu? Just... Nibble δη thαt δr sδmethiηg, just ηδt α frδg" CTT: "Ea7ing an arm when 7hey're gonna check if youre men7ally alrigh7... I mean, I won'7 s7op you, bu7." CAT: "Mmmm... I have not been feeling it. Since seeing Ramira." CAG: "... Okαy, yeαh... Thαt wδuld put α dαmper δη thiηgs, defiηitely..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT stares at the both of them. Here they are talking about feeling too depressed to be cannibals... and eribus goes free while heliux is behind metaphorical bars? -- CTT: "Well, le7s aVoid 7alking abou7 ea7ing frogs or arms when we are in 7he frog-run area, okay?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snickers and reaches up tapping her glasses. -- CAT: "Yea okay. Varani's online." CAG: "Rust blδδd, right?" CAT: "Burgandy yes." CAG: "I've yet tδ tαlk tδ them" CAT: "Do you two have they're handle??" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at Heliux curiously. -- CAG: "Yeαh, I ηδticed it δη the plαyerlist, just hαveη't gδtteη αrδuηd tδ it" CAT: "Now wouldn't be a bad time." CAG: "I might get αrδuηd tδ it theη, yeαh" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT blinks at aaisa. whats the look for? -- CTT: "Uh... yeah good poin7." CTT: "7hey were supposed 7o be my serVer, bu7 7ha7 didn'7 work ou7. I wonder how 7hey're doing..." CAT: "Getting to know them would be good, we are the last of our race. And... well I think we're gonna have a problem with the missing castes..." CAG: "Yeαh... Thαt seems tδ be the αrchiηg prδblem here" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG goes back to his husktop, typing away -- CAG: "Yeαh, I'll gδ αheαd αηd mαke pleαsαηtries with Vαrαηi theη CAG: "Spreαd my cδηtαcts, it cαη be gδδd" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT pulls out his phone, kinda sinking into his seat. Yeaaah uh. Caste stuff. Right. -- CTT: "--Varani is pre77y cool from wha7 I'Ve seen of 7hem." CAT: "I mean I. Considered the thought that I might have all the caste genes? With Lorrea. Um but I don't know. Yea she's pretty nice!" CAT: "Heh. It was funny when I first talked to her. Freaked her out." CTT: "Well, unders7andably so." CAG: "Iη αη δdd wαy, the whδle 'eηd δf the wδrld' busiηess mαde frieηds δut δf the mδst uηlikely δf peδple" CAT: "Mmm... it's nice! I haven't really ever had friends... like this." CTT: "We all haVe 7he abili7y 7o jus7 casually 7alk wi7h an alien. Yeah, agreed 7here." CAG: "Its sδmethiηg αlright" CAT: "It's not like as adults we all... or probably you all wouldn't be seeing other species." CAT: "Do you know how many planets we had conquered?" CAG: "A lδt" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT crosses his arms. -- CTT: "A lo7, yeah. 7ha7 doesn'7 mean we'd ge7 7o see 'em." CAT: "No probably depending one where you were assigned! It's not all being in the fleet some people needed to manage the planets." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT still does not look convinced. -- CAG: "Hey, we αll gδt plαηets δf δur δwη αηywαy" CTT: "You mean 7o 7ell me, 7ha7 wi7h how al7ernia is wi7h jus7 younger 7rolls, eVeryone is jus7 simply pla--" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shuts himself up. Okay, eribus has a point. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at Heliux confused. -- CAT: "What. What do you mean? The adults were taken off Alternia because of the rebellion?" CTT: "No, I don'7 doub7 any7hing like 7ha7. SaVe for some rare cases, 7here were /no/ adul7s on al7ernia." CTT: "Bu7... cmon, 7hink abou7 i7. Someone goes off 7o join 7he o7her adul7s somewhere in space. Of course, 7here are o7her plane7s we conquered, bu7 MAN 7ha7 sounds like a perfec7 way 7o cull someone wi7hou7 second guesses." CAT: "Of course it is... if you give them a reason to." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods -- CTT: "And im saying none of us here would probably haVe go77en 7o ac7ually go." CAG: "Perhαps" CAT: "..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs -- CAT: "Well... at least we'll have a whole universe to explore." CTT: "7ha7's 7rue! An en7ire uniVerse 7o do wha7eVer we wan7 in." CTT: "... And, because i7 falls under 7he space ca7agory, I call firs7 dibs on 7he cool par7s of 7he uniVerse." CAG: "Nαh, we'll tδss yδu the bruηt eηd δf the uηiverse" CAT: "Pffthaha you'll have to fight Milo for that." CTT: "Milo can ge7 7he meh par7s of 7he uniVerse." CTT: "I am 7he heir of space. So, clearly, space is mine. All of i7." CAT: "Clearly." CTT: "Ac7ually second 7hough7 ill jus7 7ake 7he en7ire uniVerse and leaVe." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT grins -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins and side eyes him. -- CAT: "As a tyrian I will have to fight you on that." CAG: "Dδ yδu wαηηα stαrt α fight? Becαuse thαt is hδw yδu stαrt α fight" CAG: "Yeαh, whαt Aαishα sαid" CAT: "Hehe." CTT: "Okay fine. Aaisha you can haVe some of 7he uniVerse." CTT: "... And milo does deserVe some as well I suppose. Af7er all, hes gonna be 7he one 7o ac7ually make i7." CTT: "I 7hink. Maybe." CAT: "Apparently the frogs are super important for creating the universe. I have no idea why." CTT: "Frogs are jus7 a space 7hing." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT says that in quite a matter-of-fact way -- CTT: "like how blood is... a blood 7hing? I guess?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shrugs -- CAG: "I dδη't kηδw mαη, still wαitiηg fδr sδme αηswers δη my eηd" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT snorts -- CAT: "Doom is fate apparently. ...is it even related to death? At all?" CAG: "Mαybe... Just dδη't push yδur luck αηd sδmehδw kill us αll δr sδmethiηg" CAG: "I like my life αs it stαηds" CTT: "Well uh. I'd be kinda shocked if dea7h wasn7 in fac7 a doom 7hing." CTT: "bu7 yeah please don7 kill us. i like being aliVe." CAT: "Mmm... Well I'm a Sylph which is the healing class apparently so I don't think you have to worry about that." CAT: "If anything I imagine I might hurt myself before you guys." CAG: "Well uh.." CTT: "Healing us or yourself wi7h dea7h sounds Very worrysome i don'7 know." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG decides to shut his mouth and goes back to his husktop -- CAT: "...Anything you guys might have for advice I'm open to." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's looking at Eribus. -- CTT: "uhhh..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is kinda at a loss. Doom is not his thing. Running AWAY from doom is his thing, but not doom itself. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's staring into her glasses for a moment before a blush blooms over her face and she giggles. -- CAG: "Whαt's mαde yδu αll δf α suddeη giddy, Aαishα?" CAG: "I'm ηδt the mδst trustiηg δf giggles αt this pδiηt" CAT: "N-nothing don't worry about it." CAG: "Aαishα, yδu cαη tell us, dδη't mαke me get αll iηtrusive curiδus" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glances at eribus, then turns to his phone. He quickly and sneakilly messages him with "Is this your chance at revenge for the teasing thing or?" -- CAT: "N-no it's fine. Um. It's fine." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG messages back "Perhaps" -- CAG: "Aαishα, cδme δη, spit it δut" CAT: "No!" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is taken back by the sudden outburst -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's still smiling but the flush is going down. -- CAT: "Sorry! Um didn't mean to scare you." CAG: "I.. Its δkαy.. I shδuld ηδt hαve pryed, my αppδlδgies..." CTT: "...So am i wrong in be77ing i7s nyarla again?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT scoots a bit away before aaisha can do anything. No causing fights while in pseudo-jail. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she starts giggling again when Heliux asks but doesn't answer it. -- CAT: "It's okay Eribus! Teasing is okay it's fun!" CAG: "N-ηδ, it wαsη't my plαce tδ αsk fδr αη αηswer αs hαrd αs I did..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles softly, and gleam in her eye. -- CAT: "You just gotta practice at prying." CTT: "Eribus, cmon. You go77a be a7 leas7 somewha7 good a7 prying 7o ge7 informa7ion." CTT: "... EVen if 7he 7roll youre prying from is 7he empress." CAG: "I'm gδδd αt eηcδurαgiηg, ηδt iηtimidαtiηg" CAT: "Not much of an Empress right now but! And prying doesn't have to be intimidating." CAT: "Encouraging, good guesses and reading reactions!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her giggles abate and a frown pops up on her face. -- CAG: "Whαt's up ηδw? Why the frδwη?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sends some messages on his phone, now looking fairly displeased as well. -- CAT: "They can't find Carayx." CAG: "Whαt?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she glances at Heliux. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods -- CAT: "Nyarla's looking right now but she's missing." CTT: "I'm... sure Carayx is fine." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG there is a clear sign of worry on Eribus's face -- CAG: "I... I hδpe she's is, I just.. H-hδw did she gδ missiηg?" CTT: "Ou7 of 7he 7hree of us, i personally 7hink shes 7he s7ronges7. She can handle by herself." CAT: "But with what this game has thrown at us so far? And Jack?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head. -- CAT: "Their team got split up during a fight and well... Libby can't find her." CAG: "Oh ηδ" CTT: "libby... well, ill be hones7. i don7 7o7ally 7rus7 libbys judgemen7. and i choose no7 7o for 7his." CTT: "if 7heir 7eam go7 spli7 up, 7hen cara can deal for a while. if anyone can surViVe alone as a frog wi7h basically no7hing, i7s her." CAG: "I kηδw Cαrαyx is tδugh, but... I dδη't kηδw, this dδesη't feel right..." CAT: "I would've said the same of Ramira..." CTT: "le7s no7 assume 7he wors7, alrigh7. le7s no7." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is trying to keep a steady voice, but he looks tense. -- CAG: "..." CAG: "I... Yeαh, lets tαlk sδmethiηg else.." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her brows are furrowed and her lips pulled down. She blinks. -- CAT: "Um. Yea okay um. I'm planning on putting something together for 12th Perigee?" CAG: "Oh? I fδrgδtteη αll αbδut thαt silly little hδlidαy..." CAT: "Yea! It was pretty close when we left I heard the frogs talking about something similiar..." CAT: "And well um my hive is above water now and I've never really used some of its rooms properly..." CAG: "Sδ αre yδu plαηηiηg δη hδstiηg it there theη?" CAG: "I meαη, it wδuld be pretty cδδl tδ see whαt α hive δf rδyαlty lδδks like" CAT: "Yea! I was planning to. I'm gonna have to talk to Merrow about it... and getting some help. Mmm I wonder if we could bring Acenia for the event? Maybe make a new rule..." CAG: "She certαiηly wδuld lδve tδ dαηce with Merrδw I suppδse" CAT: "Yes!!" CAG: "I suppδse α little gαlα cδuld be α ηice breαk frδm thiηgs" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT has been distracting himself with his phone from this conversation of "dances" and "galas". he starts to l augh a bit though -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she narrows her eyes a bit at Heliux. -- CAT: "What you don't like dances?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glances up from his phone. -- CAG: "Cδme ηδw Heliux, I'll dαηce with yδu if yδu dδη't hαve α quαd tδ dαηce with" CTT: "Oh uh. yeah somewha7. i was laughing a7 bo7h 7ha7 and wha7 im reading--" CTT: "Eribus do you really wan7 7o s7ar7 a figh7 righ7 now." CAG: "Mαybe, if yδu're lδδkiηg fδr α kismesis perhαps" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG winks -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glares at eribus, then at his phone, then at eribus. -- CAG: "I'm just pulliηg yδur leg buddy" CTT: "Why am I surrounded by horrible 7rolls." CAG: "This is just the uηiverse scδrηiηg yδu my frieηd" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG chuckles before once again winking at Heliux -- CAT: "Ohmyglub. Heliux why do you keep looking at your phone." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT chucks the phone at eribus, then sitting up straight. hes blushing a bit but otherwise looks serious. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG gets throughly hit in the head with Heliux's phone -- CAG: "... O-δw?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stares at Heliux -- CAT: "I mean we were just joking. But are you. Seriously having a quad moment." CTT: "MoVing on." CTT: "No." CTT: "7here is no proof. Did 7he frog securi7y guards see 7ha7? No. I7 did no7 happen." CAT: "... Then why are you blushing." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG tosses the phone back to Heliux, and its a little obvious that the screen is slightly cracked -- CAG: "Yδu gδttα be cαreful where yδu thrδw thαt thiηg" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT catches the phone. Wh oops -- CTT: "My bad, my bad. Sorry." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sits there rubbing the spot on his head where the phone impacted -- CTT: "... No, I am sorry Eribus. Jus7. Yeah." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT begins to hide behind the now-cracked phone again. Genius, Heliux. Genius. -- CAG: "Hey, Heliux... I'm sδrry αbδut teαsiηg yδu just α bit, but uh... Ow? Thαt wαs uh.. Thαt kiηdα hurt" CAT: "Phone's gonna end up broke pal, gotta be careful." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs, clearly wondering what has Heliux riled. -- CTT: "I am also sorry, 7ha7 wen7 7oo far, and.. yeah jus7." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sits up, clearly looking just... out of it all together -- CTT: "i'm gonna go check and see if 7he frogs will giVe me some of my s7uff back now." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT h eads off before he can get a reply -- CAG: "..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stares after him before looking at Eribus. -- CAT: "So is he crushing or just flustered." CAG: "I... I dδη't kηδw? Just kiηdα δdd cδmiηg frδm him αt this pδiηt" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG still sits there, rubbing this head -- CAG: "He ηαiled me pretty hαrd iη the thiηkpαη" CAT: "Mm... we'll have to bother him later about it then." CAG: "I'd rαther ηδt if he plαηs δη testiηg his thrδwiηg αrm αgαiη" CAT: "Heh. I'll bother him then and make sure he has nothing in his hands!" CAG: "I meαη, if I hαve tδ tαlk tδ him δηe δη δηe, I'm fiηe with thαt, I guess mαybe tδ see whαt's up δr sδmethiηg" CAG: "Sδ Aαishα... Whαt dδ yδu suppδse upset Heliux? Yδu kηδw... Besides me, if there wαs αηδther fαctδr" CAT: "Uuh, well whoever he was talking with on the phone it seems like?" CAG: "... I hδpe sδ" CAG: "I just hδpe my teαsiηg δη quαds wαs ηδt the rδδt δf it" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sighs before slinking down on the bench and getting back to his husktop -- CAT: "I think Heliux is just very prickly. Don't worry about it Eribus." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles and gently pokes him in the arm -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG doesn't quite notice at first that she poked him -- CAG: "Hm? Well... I guess" CAT: "Of course. He'll end up with a quad other than ash I'm sure." CAG: "He ηeeds it" CAT: "Heh." Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux Category:Eribus